Polymer may be recovered from a polymerization reactor and fed to a devolatilizer where components such as unreacted monomer or solvent may be removed from the polymer. For example, volatiles may be removed by vacuum distillation, flash devolatization, stripping, increasing polymer surface area, or combinations thereof. The surface area of a polymer may be increased by passing the polymer through a devolatilizer nozzle, which is an arrangement of one or more flow tubes having small perforations or holes directed downward in a vessel for discharging molten polymer downward from the holes in continuous vertical strands. The polymer strands provide increased surface area for devolatilization of the polymer. As the polymer strands fall in the devolatilization vessel, the unreacted monomer and solvent are released while the polymer strands collect at the bottom of the vessel. The devolatilized polymer may then be sent to subsequent polymer processing steps.